wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Murray's Christmas Samba
Murray's Christmas Samba is a Christmas Song from Yule Be Wiggling. Song Credits * Composed, Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Engineered by: Craig Abercrombie, Chris Brooks * Mixed by: Craig Abercrombie * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded and Mixed at: Electric Avenue Studios * Mastered at: Studios 301 * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Songwriter Credit Differences * AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay * AU DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * UK DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay * Double Pack Version: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Musicians 2000 Version Note: the vocalists and musicians that are not credited (*) * Vocals: Murray Cook*, Anthony Field*, Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitar: Anthony Field * Organ: Jeff Fatt* * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussionist: Phil South * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics Greg: Murray's so happy; It's Christmas time Murray: Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi Greg: He sings so much that we all ask All: Why-o-why-o? Murray: You know soon; It's Christmas Day Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi I got a dance to send Santa's way Yi-yi-yi-yi-yi Greg: We'll try the dance that Santa is learning Murray: Bend your knees while your arms are turning Greg: Wiggle your legs, wobble your head Murray: Move and shout The Other Wiggles: Santa loves red! Murray: Limbo to the east, Limbo to the west All: It's Murray's dance that we all love the best It's Murray's dance that we all love the best Anthony: Hey Murray, that's catching on. Greg: Word then spread to Santa Claus Murray: Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi Elves: Murray had a dance that Santa could try Murray: Try-yi-yi-yi Santa: I hope Murray's dance keeps me warm as I fly Murray: Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi Santa, this dance will keep you warm as toast. Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi Greg: Santa left with his reindeer prancing All the while he was dancing Even though the wind was cold, He remembered what he'd been told Murray's new dance was such a great way All: To keep him warm while flying in the sleigh Now that's how Santa comes rocking away Santa: So thank you, Murray. Ho-ho-ho-ho! Murray and Santa: Ole! Santa: Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas. Trivia * The instrumental track of this song is played over the credits of the Yule Be Wiggling video. * In many releases such as the AUS VHS and DVD, Dominic Lindsay and Margaret Lindsay's names are listed in the song credits, although both of them didn't write this song. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for the playing the keyboards. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yule Be Wiggling songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes